This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201210520946.1 filed on Dec. 6, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to the field of electronic apparatus.
In recent years, the touch control display screen has been widely applied in various kinds of electronic apparatuses, such as a tablet computer, a mobile phone, a large screen oneness machine or the like. Further, with the development of the operating system, touch control operation has become one of the most important interactive modes. In various kinds of touch control display screen, capacitive touch control screen is the most important kind of the touch control display screen now.
The capacitive touch control screen has the following characteristic: when a conductor with normal electric conductive performance is made to contact with the touch control screen, the capacitive touch control screen may not respond, but when a good conductor is made to further contact with the normal conductor, the capacitive touch control screen will explode point to generate response.
In this regard, it is desired to provide an electronic apparatus and an electronic system which are able to interact with the capacitive touch control screen effectively according to the characteristic of the capacitive touch control screen so as to give the user a good usage experience.